


[Podfic] Poster Boys by peevee

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Double Penetration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teacher-Student Relationship (sort of), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade finds himself unable to resist the lure of teaching Sherlock and John a thing or two.</p><p>
  <em>“Will I what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Teach us.” Sherlock’s look of guileless innocence did not fool Lestrade for even a second.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Poster Boys by peevee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/gifts), [YellowMiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMiche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poster Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413969) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> Requested by [YellowMiche](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMiche) for their birthday.

Length: 26:10

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dc5w6urvxa0g786/Poster+Boys.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/poster-boys-peevee) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/poster-boys) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Animal (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD6SR8bMWPI) \- Neon Trees


End file.
